


Ghost Above the Dirt

by for_t2



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Curses, Drabble, F/F, Grief/Mourning, Heavy Angst, Immortality, Loss, Vampire Carmilla
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:48:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23294248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/for_t2/pseuds/for_t2
Summary: Love has its curses
Relationships: Laura Hollis/Carmilla Karnstein
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Ghost Above the Dirt

Despite years trapped under that sunless box, splinters digging in, muffled by the weight of the dirt, Carmilla would’ve given anything to be there again. With her.

She had told her that the curse of life is waiting for death, and they shared their debates about it, especially as every old friend slipped away. Still, they lived.

And with every second of erosion, of rain, wind, and snow wiping the words off the stone, maybe, Carm thought, the curse of immortality was the burden of carrying the fragments, of keeping her alive without a beating heart to hold them together. 


End file.
